


Attaching Strings

by Celestial_Leopard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Leopard/pseuds/Celestial_Leopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux decide to have casual sex together just to simply experience the pleasure of sex. But as this becomes a daily habit, Eridan begins to turn flushed for Sollux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was done for the Homestuck Kink Meme. The prompt was something involving Eridan and Sollux having casual sex.

"Hey Sol, have you ever thought about how sex feels like?"

Just a few moments ago, Eridan came into Sollux’s room to deliver some parts that could be used for building a computer, courtesy of Equius.

Sollux paused from his typing to stare at Eridan silently for a few seconds. “No, why the thit would I think about thomthing like that?”

“Come on now Sol, we’re still young. There’s no shame in thinkin’ about these sort of things,”

“Well it never crothed my mind, now get the fuck out,” Sollux said, resuming his current trollian chat.

But Eridan didn’t leave the room. He simply stood there for a few seconds, much to Sollux’s silent irritation, simply thinking. Soon, an idea struck him which made him grin.

“Sol, I just had a great idea,”

“Oh gog, what ith it?” Sollux groaned and he took a sip of his soda that was on his desk.

“Well maybe...we can both have sex with each other, just to know how it feels,”

Sollux nearly sprayed his soda all over Eridan. “What the fuck? What made you come up with that thupid, methed up idea?! You‘d have to be fucking high to-”

Eridan clasped a hand over Sollux‘s mouth, silencing him. “Sol, shut up and let me explain...”

Sollux quickly used his psionics to rip Eridan’s hand away from his mouth. “Eridan, that ith the dumbetht thing you have ever thuggethted! I don’t feel red or black for you at all!”

“That’s just it Sol, I don’t feel that way either,”

Sollux raised a brow. “You don’t? Ugh, I’m confuthed...”

“Well if you would shut your damn mouth and let me explain, you wouldn’t be. Anyway, was thinkin’ that the sex we would have would neither be black or red. It would simply be...blank, I suppose,”

“Blank?” Sollux hummed to himself in thought. “You mean jutht have cathual thex, no thtringth attached?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean,”

Sollux thought about this for a bit. To be honest with himself, he had been pretty curious as to how sex with another troll would feel like. He kept hearing that it was the best feeling in the world. Sollux didn’t really feel too black or red for anyone, well except for Feferi, but he was sort of getting over it. But Eridan’s offer for simple, casual sex was...inviting. He could experience the pleasure of sex without the emotional feelings.

“Alright...”

“What?”

“Let’th have thex,”

Eridan’s eyes widened. He didn’t think that he would be able to get the yellow blood to agree to this proposition. “Y-you mean it Sol? You’re not jokin’ right?”

“I’m theriouth...ath long ath there are no red or black feelinth here, I’m more than willing to do thith,”

At that, Eridan plopped on the bed that was in Sollux’s room. “Alright then, so how do we begin thi-mmph!”

Eridan’s speech and thoughts were halted when Sollux leaped on top of him and smashed his mouth against the sea dweller’s. The kiss wasn’t rough enough to be considered a blackrom kiss, Sollux was simply doing this to overpower the troll underneath him.

Eridan quickly caught onto Sollux’s attempt at domination and began to fight back, wresting the Gemini’s tongue with his own. They would pull away from each other occasionally to catch their breath before resuming their battle for dominance. Just when Eridan though he was gaining the upper hand, Sollux reached for one of his face fins and tugged lightly, making him lax and vulnerable for Sollux to nip him on his bottom lip. Eridan had sunk even further when Sollux shoved a hand down his striped pants, lightly caressing his hardening bulge.

Eridan groaned at the feeling of his bulge being teased. He quickly moved his own hands to Sollux’s pants and began to undo them. This sudden action caused Sollux to stop touching Eridan.

“F-fuck Sol, get your pants off so that we can get this over with!”

“Alright, alright...jeethe, you’re eager aren’t you?”

“Shut up,”

Sollux moved off of Eridan to quickly remove all of his clothing. Eridan sat up on the bed to remove his own clothing as well before laying back down, letting Sollux hover over him.

“You thure you want to be on the bottom?” Sollux asked.

“Yes, I’m fuckin’ sure. Can we move along here?”

Sollux was silent as he leaned over Eridan some more, their skin almost touching. He leaned closer to attack Eridan’s mouth once more, to distract him from positioning his completely hardened bulge against the Aqaurius’ nook. He thrust in without warning, causing Eridan to yelp at the force of the entry. Sollux paused for a bit to wait for Eridan to get adjusted, but being surrounded by a tight heat made it pretty difficult.

“W-well...what are you waitin’ for, an invitation? Move.” Eridan demanded.

“Oh, thank gog...” Sollux breathed out as he began his thrusts. He started out a little slow, but once he got a rhythm going, he began to more at a faster pace.

Eridan’s breathing was becoming ragged from the force of Sollux’s thrusts. The feeling of another bulge moving around inside of him felt...different, but in a good way. He was beginning to feel as hot as his insides, and his breathing quickened when he felt Sollux hit something inside him that made his lower stomach pleasantly boil.

Neither of them were thinking of each other at all during this point. They were both simply getting off on the feeling alone, not who was giving the feeling of the hot, intense pleasure that was burning like wildfire.

They were getting close. Eridan reached down to stroke his bulge to help himself reach the edge. Before he knew it, his climax hit him like a freight train as he let out a breathy yell. Sollux thrust inside Eridan roughly a couple more times before freezing up inside him and collapsing.

The two trolls simply lay there for a few minutes to catch their breaths before quickly separating from each other. They began to clean up any genetic material and sweat that was on their bodies and began to get dressed.

“Tho...” Sollux said as he slipped his shirt on. “That wath...better than I expected...”

Eridan slipped on his pants before looking over to Sollux. “Yes, it was...pretty damn good...”

After getting all of their clothes back on, Eridan stood up to leave before stopping. “Say...do you...want to do this again?”

Sollux just stared at Eridan for a bit before speaking. “Thure, why not? Ath long ath there is no black or red going on here, I’m ok with it,”

“Ok then...let me know when you’re...in the mood,”

“Will do,”

At that, Eridan left the room and Sollux resumed what he was doing on his computer, both acting as if nothing had ever happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while! I had a little bit of a block at one part, but I think it turned out fine.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

A few weeks had passed since the incident, and Sollux and Eridan took to their agreement. Whenever either one was horny, one would contact the other and they would meet up, have non-red/black sex, and move on with the rest of their day. But whenever they were around the others, they would use a code word to signal each other. Outside of the bedroom, they behaved like they normally would so nobody could tell what was going on between them, and they made sure to wash off any scent of sex that clung to their skin.

One day, Sollux was walking through the living room where Tavros and Gamzee were playing a video game while Nepeta watched from the sidelines. He decided to sit and watch as well, just as Eridan decided to walk in. The sea dweller paused when he saw Sollux sitting there, and then decided to stretch and yawn lightly. “Boy, I feel tired...”

The psionic’s ears twitched at what Eridan said. That was their code word, for this week anyway. They would change it every week so not to draw suspicion. Sollux used his peripheral vision to see Eridan turn around and slowly walk away. When he was out of sight, he stood up to follow.

“Where are you going? This is getting purrtty fun to watch!” Nepeta asked, making Sollux freeze in place.

“I...have to uthe the rethtroom, I’ll be back,” Sollux quickly said before walking to where Eridan went. Sure enough, he was right around the corner.

“Well, ‘bout time, mustard blood...”

“Thut it, thith ith the third time today...what’th with you?

“I dunno, but does it really matter? C’mon, let’s go to my room, it’s closer,”

Soon enough, they both ended up on Eridan’s bed, stark naked. Eridan quickly got on his knees, preparing for Sollux’s entry. Since they had been doing this so often, entry was hardly a chore anymore. Once in a while, they would switch positions, but they were more comfortable doing it this way.

Eridan let out a gasp of surprise when Sollux quickly entered him from behind. When Sollux started moving, the only sounds out of his mouth were gasps and little moans, and some occasional whimpers...wait...Eridan Ampora never whimpered during sex with Sollux. The sea dweller quickly caught himself and bit down on his sheets to keep himself quiet. Hot air rushed out of his nostrils, practically burning his upper lip when he felt Sollux hitting his sweet spot, he was pretty damn close. Soon enough, Eridan let out a grunt through the cotton in his teeth as his genetic material dirtied his sheets, and he let out a hiss when he felt Sollux’s claws dig into his hips as he came as well.

Eridan collapsed onto his bed, trying to catch his breath. He felt a warmth in his chest when he felt Sollux’s own chest touching his back...he’d never had that feeling before. The purple blood was taken from his thoughts when he no longer felt Sollux’s presence. He turned his head to see him cleaning up and getting dressed while he just lay there. Sollux notices this and stops what he’s been doing. “What the thit are you doing? We need to get drethed before thomeone wonderth where we are!”

Eridan shot up and ran a hand through his hair, his claws massaging his scalp. “Sorry...” he said, grabbing his fish patterned boxers. “I’m...kinda out of it...”

“You think? Thith ith the latht time we’re doing thith today, maybe you’ll be leth out of it,”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right...”

Sollux slipped on his shirt before standing up to leave. “Good...and if you get horny again, jutht jack off or thoming, don’t come to me, I‘m run dry about now” he said before heading out.

“Whatever,” Eridan said with a sigh.

And later that night, Eridan was horny again. He remembered what Sollux told him, so he lay down on his back, shirtless, the sheets on his bed replaced with fresh ones. He rubbed himself through his pants and he shuddered. He didn’t hesitate to undo his pants and bring them down a little, along with his boxers. His bone bulge stood tall for the forth time that day, flushed a deep purple from arousal. Eridan didn’t know where all these hormones were coming from all of the sudden, but decided that it wasn’t important at the moment when he grabbed his aching erection.

Eridan slowly began to stroke his bulge with the tips of his fingers, teasing himself. He rubbed at the tip, smearing drops of purple precome that had surfaced. This helped make Eridan’s hand a bit lubricated, so he was able to stroke himself at a faster pace. Eridan only focused on how good this felt as he used his other hand to tug at his shame globes. He let out a shuddering gasp, he was so close, so very close...but nothing was happening.

Eridan huffed in frustration and sat up a bit on his bed, taking his hand away from his shame globes and sucked on two of his fingers. Once he felt they were wet enough, he slid them down his chest, over his stomach, past his bulge, and hovered them over his nook. He roughly pushed them inside, groaning at the sensation. His own fingers slowly stroked his insides, searching for his spot. Once his fingers bumped a certain place, Eridan gasped, and he whined as he stroked that spot some more. And as he stroked, he imagined that his fingers were someone’s bone bulge inside of him, and a wave of pleasure ran through him.

Eridan then let a cry escape his throat as a shock of pleasure shook his body. He gripped his bulge tightly and his nook pulsed around his fingers as purple genetic material spurted against his belly. The sea dweller pulled his fingers out and slumped further down his bed until he was one his back. He clawed at his face with both hands, growling to himself. When he was imagining being fucked by another troll...that troll was Sollux. And just before he orgasmed, he saw the Gemini’s face.

“Fuck...”

-

After that night, Eridan felt that he should try to stay as far away from Sollux as he possibly could. But, unfortunately, his hormones said otherwise. In the middle of the day, Sollux contacted him, asking for sex, which wasn‘t unexpected. Eridan wanted to say no, he wanted to so badly. But the thought of Sollux’s skin against his and feeling his bulge inside of him...it was causing a ball of arousal to crash into his wall of reason. Eridan quickly made his way to Sollux’s room, only to return to his own space to wallow in self frustration.

“I can’t be flushed for Sol...I can’t be, it’s just sex...”

Eridan felt so confused right now. Was he really feeling flushed for that low blood? He sighed to himself as he stood to exit his room. There was one troll around here that he could trust to help him figure this out, Kanaya.

Once he reached Kanaya’s room, Eridan found that her door was open and that the jade blood was working with her sewing machine. He knocked on the doorframe to get her attention. It seemed to work since she stopped sewing. “Yes, who is it? Oh, it’s you Eridan, come in,”

“Ah, ok...” Eridan said, swallowing nervously. He only took one step inside and begun fidgeting with his scarf.

“So, what is it you want Ampora? More scarves?”

“Um, no, that’s not it. I’m here for some...advice,”

“Oh? Do tell,”

“Uhh...let’s say that I know this guy...w-who is sleepin’ with his mal-female friend...”

“Yes?”

“But they don’t feel red or black for each other...”

“Interesting...”

“But after a while, he can’t stop thinkin’ about her...and craves her body,” Eridan shuddered a little when he said that. “And now he’s kinda...confused about his feelings,”

“Sounds like your...“friend” is flushed for this girl,”

Eridan’s eyes widened in horror and his breath hitched. “B-but that’s not possible, he doesn’t love her!”

“These things are bound to happen in these sort of situations,”

“But...she was in love with someone that he loved and was rejected by, how could he-”

“Perhaps your friend had noticed that she was slowly losing interest in his crush...and maybe it feels alright to love her, if he is desperate enough...”

Eridan’s voice was lost at that statement. Yes, he had noticed that Sollux wasn’t as interested in Feferi as he used to be. Maybe in the back of his subconscious, where the desperation to fill quadrants lurked, something was causing him to have feelings for the one he had been sleeping with for almost a month. Feeling Sollux’s smooth flesh against his and having his bicolored eyes stare at him must have awakened something to make him feel...oh gog.

‘I really must be flushed for him...’ Eridan thought.

“Eridan,” Kanaya’s voice broke the sea dweller’s thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Y-yes, I’m fine...what if my...friend really is flushed for this girl?”

“Just play it out I suppose, have him see of she is flushed back perhaps?”

“Ah, ok...thanks Kan,” he said as he was about to exit the room.

“You’re quite welcome...oh, and Ampora?”

“Yes?”

“Do not worry, I won’t tell a soul,” Kanaya said with a wink and a smile before returning to her sewing.

As Eridan made it halfway out of Kanaya’s room, his eyes widened behind his glasses. “W-wait, how does she...?” he said as he turned his head back to the Virgo’s room. He sighed as he turned back around, he knew that he could trust her. And as he walked he felt a warmth in his chest...he was flushed for Sollux Captor, and he was ok with it, because he finally had a potential quadrant to fill.


End file.
